The Pain of Goodbye
by Whiitewolf
Summary: The team loses one of their own. But she'd always be remembered. They'd make sure of it. WARNING: Character Death.


**Author's Note: So this idea just popped into my head. It's sad, and evil and I'm sorry. Please forgive me? Whoever is reading this long, rambling author's note. It's time to stop now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor its characters. I am just taking this opportunity to borrow them and be creative. (And mean!)**

**WARNING: Major character death! You've been warned. **

**Also, my friend and I started up a forum, (shameless advertising)**

**We run weekly CM prompts as well as review games to get more reviews. If you want to get more reviews or try out some prompts, check it out. :) forum/Criminal_Minds_Weekly_Prompts/104462/**

* * *

><p>So this was it. This was how her life would end. A part of her had always wondered if she'd be killed doing her job. She'd known it was dangerous and though she had wondered, she'd never actually thought it would happen to her. It'd be one of those thoughts you dismiss once you get them. She'd had plans. She'd had plans for her future... To get married, even have a kid... She'd even had plans for the weekend... They were going to go out and shop for Henry's birthday. Hell, she'd even had dinner plans later that night. She hadn't planned on this. She hadn't planned on dying.<p>

A part of her had almost scoffed. Many didn't plan on dying. It was usually unexpected. If you knew when you were going to die, there was so much more she felt she'd have done. Why hadn't she? Death could come at any moment, why hadn't she lived her life? Why hadn't she gone to Egypt like she'd dreamt about? It had seemed as if she had all the time in the world, despite the amount of death she saw every day.

There she stood, alone, staring down the barrel of the gun. At least it would be quick. Though, she wouldn't have minded pain. She was sure her team was looking for her and she'd felt a lot worse before. But still, she had to try and see the small silver lining. It'd be quick.

He was just supposed to be a witness. She'd never imagined he'd be the killer. It hadn't started to fit together until it was too late.

She was trying to talk him down but her efforts were futile.

How would her team react? She'd already 'died' once before. That had been enough.

_"Promise you won't leave me again?" Reid had asked her, the childlike innocence coming out in his voice. The pain he'd felt. _

_"I promise," she'd said, though she knew she'd leave one day. They always did. But anything to make him feel better. And she hadn't expected to leave so soon. _

Her heart ached. It all hit her at once. Everything she'd missed out on. She'd never get to go on that retirement cruise she'd promised herself. She'd never even get a chance to say good bye to those she loved. She would never again see another one of Reid's physic experiments, nor hear Morgan tease him. She'd never again save a life, or stop a murderer. She would never again, see another day.

The gun went off, the sound echoing in the house. It sounded so far away, but as the bullet exited the barrel... She felt the small smile tug at her lips. She'd heard the sirens. They'd figured it out, her team. They were coming for her. She knew it'd be too late, but still... They were coming. That's when the darkness hit. And she lived no more. Her last breath escaped her lips before she even hit the floor.

She didn't get to see her team come running inside. She never heard them call out her name. Never got to see the unsub apprehended. She never saw the tears stream down their faces. She never felt Morgan close her eyes, nor did she hear Reid's sobs. She was already gone. Nor did she hear the strangled sounds of Garcia when she found out. Nor did she get to see JJ drop to her knees. She never got to see Henry's next birthday and never even saw JJ's wedding. There was so much she missed out on.

Even though she was gone... The sun still shone down upon the Earth. The ticking of the clock continued... Even the laughter of the children at the playground across the street. The world continued on as if she'd never existed. As if she'd never taken her first steps on its ground. As if she'd never breathed its air. It was as if, she was never even there.

But they remembered... Bitterly, but the unsubs she helped put away... They remembered.

The victims she'd helped to save... They remembered. And they would never forget her. She'd given them a second chance.

Her parents that gave her life and brought her into this world, they remembered.

And of course, her team, her wonderful team. The team she'd called family. The team that had accepted her. The team that loved her. They remembered.

Emily Prentiss did her share of good in the world and she would be remembered. Always.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thanks for reading. Even though Emily died. That was mean, wasn't it? I'm sorry. My muse wouldn't leave it alone, and Sam, (that's his name) always gets his way!<strong>

**Any ways, reviews are love. As are cookies. Therefore, cookies are reviews. So leave me a cookie?**


End file.
